


Ebb Tide

by De Orakle (Delphi)



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/De%20Orakle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's last thoughts as he battles Darth Vadar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebb Tide

I wonder if he felt like this—at the end, I mean. Did he reach this point where he just knew that no matter how strong the Force was inside of him, he would not be walking away from the fight?

No, Qui-Gon Jinn was a far better Jedi Knight than I.

Did he think of me as I'm thinking of him now? Or were his last thoughts of the boy. The Boy. The boy who has become the man...the _thing_ that is now ready to take my life, and that of his son.

Is it my fault? Did I drive Anakin to this, by my jealousy, the frustration I projected onto him? Is that why I am fated to die by his hand? Is that why I am unable to channel the Force within myself; focus on the moment as Qui-Gon would tell me to?

I do not know.

My body is tired, weak, an old man's body. I am so very tired. Why aren't I moving? I need to protect the boy. I need to protect Anak—Luke. I should have protected him. Two lost padawans.

And then...it's over. Yet I still feel no fear. Pain, yes, yet no fear. Fear is the way to the Dark Side. Unbidden, the memory of his voice, slightly slurred, still perfectly imitating Master Yoda, speaking those exact words on some night long-past when we had both indulged in far too much Genyan brandy.

Piercing, burning, straight through me, falling. The lightsaber I helped young Ani make, as Qui-Gon once taught me.

I feel the Force rising in me, pulling me apart and completing me at the same time. A feeling lost and nearly forgotten in my waking hours since the last time he and I came together truly in love. Since the last time he touched me. I hear Luke scream, so far away...

Oh Master...tell me you will be here to take me in your arms once more.


End file.
